


funny, how i feel for you

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breasts, Character Study, F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five times kozume stopped gaming because she was thinking about boobs, the fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	funny, how i feel for you

**Author's Note:**

> title from the s.e.s. song ‘dreams come true’. ((thank u whittlebae u da best))
> 
> i dont know leave me alone im trying not to write porn here

Hinata is so comfortable that Kozume uses her as a pillow all the time. She’s too thin to lay on--Kozume can’t put her head on a joint and not expect her bones to poke back, but she’s easy to be with, which makes her fine, in Kozume’s book.

She likes it best when Hina-chan has to read something for school--it takes her ages to do it, partly distracted by being alive and partly because she spends more time whining about her assignment than actually doing it. Kozume puts her head on Hinata’s lap and thumbs at her PSP until Hina-chan shifts.

Hinata never goes bra shopping without her. It’s the neon yellow one today, straps and cups visible through the fabric of her shirt. It’s the color that draws Kozume’s eyes to them, honestly, has to be, the bright polyester blend that would probably give Kuroo-chan hives if she saw them.

Somehow, Kozume isn’t comfortable with the idea. She pauses her game and stares up at her bra, listening to Hina-chan’s pencil scratch against her notebook. It’s a pretty ugly bra, all things considered, bought for cheap because Hina-chan could. _I’ll wear it for laundry day,_ she’d laughed, and had paid for it and a pack of gum at the register. It’s Sunday.

Hina-chan doesn’t really have to tell Kozume about her being an A cup. It’s obvious--and Kozume knows that Hina-chan is sensitive about _little_ comments, especially about height--but they’re kind of cute.

“What are you doing?” Hina-chan’s voice is light and cheerful. Inquisitive eyes peer down at Kozume, and she unpauses her game.

“Do your homework,” she replies. “Nothing.”

 

 

Haibacchi isn’t really sensible.

That’s probably the nicest way to put her, uh, personality, because what she really doesn’t have, according to Yaku-senpai, is “--a goddamn sense of of self-preservation. Get your ass back over here so I can kick it, you perverted _weed_ \--”

“Senpai, please, it was just for fun,” Haiba-chan protests, and Kozume tries not to let her airy voice interrupt her game. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry--aahhh, please don’t kick me! You missed, senpai!”

It’s hard to imagine why Haiba-chan would even want to snap someone’s bra strap _for fun_ , but where Yaku-senpai is concerned, Kozume doesn’t question it. Haibacchi likes needling her upperclassman too much and Yaku-senpai somehow never actually manages to kill her. Kozume skips past the cutscene and keeps an eye on Haiba-chan, just in case she decides to hide behind her, and stabs away with her stylus as soon as her screen loads.

Yaku-senpai is probably the most popular out of the third-years she knows. She’s pretty, and so cute she looks like a bonus playable. She doesn’t even complain about her B cups that look bigger, somehow, on her frame, and she carries herself with straight shoulders and a charisma Kozume doesn’t know how to gather. “Inuoka, don’t hide her, I’m really gonna get her this time--”

Kozume doesn’t even bother looking, can hear Haiba-chan’s footsteps thundering toward her, and ducks behind Kuroo-chan as quickly as she can. She claps shut her 3DS and waits for the storm to pass.

Safe, for now.

 

 

“Bring it on!”

“No, _you_ bring it on!”

“I’ll bring your mom!” Bokuto-senpai slams down her third spike over the net and screams her victory, fists pumping in the air. Kozume watches her with interest.

Bokuto-senpai is so strange that it’s hard to anticipate anything from her at all. She puts her 3DS down and watches her dance on her side of the court while Kuroo runs after the ball.

Kuroo-chan always gets so heated when she plays Bokuto-senpai. Kozume thinks about reminding her that _it’s just practice_ , that if they keep this up her favorite bubble tea shop will close. But Kuroo will probably remember, anyway, since she loves that place almost as much as Kozume does--and true to character, she glances over at Kozume and the clock overhead. “It’s nearly four, _god_ , we are taking a shower and leaving.”

Bokuto-senpai stretches and picks at her sweaty clothes, frowning. “Good idea, yeaaaah. Kuroo-chan, will you shower with me?” She bats her eyelashes, using exaggerated come-hither fingers that draw a laugh out of Kuroo and an answering wiggle of her eyebrows.

She doesn’t even know what she does, Bokuto-senpai, because if she knew at all she’d probably take more advantage of her gym clothes. Kozume doesn’t think about Bokuto-senpai that way, not really, but when there’s so many girls in video games that look like her it’s hard to forget. Kozume pockets her 3DS and follows them out of the gym, waits for Kuroo to lock it, before settling down in the locker room.

“These are so uncomfortable,” Bokuto-senpai whines, and when she finally manages to wrangle off her sports bra, Kozume watches. A little. Bokuto-senpai is probably the biggest girl that Kozume has ever met and talked to. “One day, I’m gonna donate these. Bits of fat. What are they? Why are they so uncomfortable?” Bokuto-senpai sashays when she walks.

She wraps a towel around her, secures it under her arm. Kozume fumbles for her game and doesn’t power it on. “Ask your parents, Keiko,” Kuroo-chan deadpans, already turning on the water in her stall. “Ask ‘em why you have volleyballs strapped to your chest.”

“They don’t even bounce like volleyballs.” Bokuto-senpai frowns down at them, as if criticizing them would somehow help.

“They’re nice,” Kozume mumbles, halfway intending for that particular evaluation to stay internal. “Uh.”

Kuroo-chan pops her head out of the shower, bedhead flattened against her forehead. “Kozume, have you been appraising Keiko’s _massive tracts of land_?” Bokuto-senpai laughs, and that full-bodied sound shakes her breasts. Kozume’s face is probably on fire.

She loads her game and levels up on life twice when the girls finish their showers.

 

 

Kozume can’t always see Kageyama-chan coming. She’s halfway through a boss fight when her Haiba senses kick in--but it’s too late. “Kozume-san, what have you been doing lately, _what is your training regimen like, how do you vary your laps, have you used wrist weightscanyoupracticewithmewillyouplayustoday_ \--”

It’s hard to see Kageyama’s face when she’s collided facefirst into her chest. Kageyama-chan has gotten so tall, she absently notes, and keeps an iron grip on her PSP.

Kuroo-chan fishes Kozume out by the collar. “Did you aim for that?”

Kozume blinks, first down, up at her oldest friend, then at Kageyama at last. “No.” Kageyama is, if Kozume remembers correctly, _intense_. Hina-chan has choice words for her teammate, and mostly uses between _permanent state of PMS_ and _terrifying_.

Hina-chan forgot to mention that Kageyama-chan is a really, really comfortable B-cup. She wears, Kozume realizes, sports bras even off the court. And blushes cutely.

 

 

_It’s here, it’s here, it’s here, it’s here, it’s here--_

Kozume unboxes her 3DS-XL with reverence. She does it at home, in the privacy of her own room, because she can’t trust crowds with something as precious as this in her hands. Her fingers shake, a bit, but she takes deep breaths and--

“You look like you’re about to defuse a bomb. Red wire? Green wire? _Black wire_?”

Kozume doesn’t bat an eye, balls up the sweatshirt hanging over her chair and throws it in the approximate direction of Kuroo’s voice. “Shut up,” she says, and pretends like she’s actually mad. Furrows her brows, but forgets Kuroo-chan can’t see her face. “I’m mad at you now.”

“Don’t be like that, baaabe, no, come back--” Kuroo finally drags herself off Kozume’s bed and presses herself against Kozume, back to chest, and blows hot air near Kozume’s ear. “I’ll be good, I promise.”

“You’re terrible,” she informs her, and slits open the tape closing the box. “And pass me the trash can, the styrofoam has to go.”

“Mhmm, here ya go.” Kuroo doesn’t even move, just shifts a little and passes her what she asks for. “You that happy about this, huh.”

“It’s expensive,” Kozume mutters. “Gotta be careful.”

Kuroo was always so tall, that much taller than Kozume growing up, but she was flat as a washboard until puberty. (Once, Kuroo joked that she’d taken Kozume’s growth with her--that they were that close--and Yaku-senpai had thrown a pencil at her head for it.) And Kuroo-chan really, really can’t say anything about purchasing expensive things. The bra pressing into her back is probably more expensive than the total of Kozume’s clothes on her body right now. “Treat yo’self,” she’d quipped, printing out her online order with a flourish. (And it works, Kozume guesses, because Kuroo-chan claims that she feels more confident in them. Kuroo, if nothing else, oozes confidence and ease.)

Kozume’s back is cold.

She pries open the box and carefully, carefully, hefts her prize out with a smile. _Click._ Kuroo-chan grins, cameraphone flash blinking once, twice, but Kozume is so happy with her purchase she can’t even be mad. “Why did you do that,” falls out of her mouth anyway, out of reflex, and Kuroo darts in close to press a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

“You always look so delighted when you buy one of these, I dunno. It’s like watching someone give birth, without the gross parts.” Kuroo texts as quickly as Kozume does, and she can hear her phone ping with an incoming message. “I sent it to everyone else, too.”

Torn between the anticipation of playing a new game--on _3DS-XL, oh my god, this is going to be so good_ and somehow focusing on Kuroo enough to sass her back, Kozume doesn’t even have an appropriate response.

She climbs on her own bed and waits for Kuroo to come curl up around her, waits for her warm body and just settles. Lets her bones rest. Powers on her new console.

 

 

“Is that a new bra?”

“Mhmm. Hey, is that supposed to happen?”

“Oh, yeah. It’s a new feature.”

“Hey, that's pretty cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> more "additional tags": gay, hella gay, the gayest, too gay, boobs, boobies


End file.
